


All Natural

by SmutHorn



Series: Scisaac Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Scott, Biting, Claiming, Feral Behavior, Isaac in Panties, Isaac is the alpha, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa goes to her hometown in Mexico till the supernatural stuff is dealt with. Scott feels lonely in his house so he decides to move in with true alpha Isaac. Isaac came back to his house after he became a true alpha. The only problem( non supernatural one anyway!) is that Isaac doesn't like to wear clothes inside. Not a single stitch. Bonus points for underwear kink!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Natural

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got the bonus point?

Scott came home, rolling his shoulders and throwing his bag down. He could feel his wolf clawing at the back of his mind. It wanted something and was irritated the last few days, causing him to snap at pretty much everyone. He huffed, walking through the house, going to the kitchen and opening the fridge, getting a bottle of water.

 

“Bad day?” Came the familiar voice of the true alpha.

 

“You would say that.” He turned to look at Isaac and dropped the water, cursing.

 

“What?”

 

“You know. I’ve been here about a month. I should be pretty used to the nudity thing. But I’m not!” Scott huffed, leaving the bottle there and walking off.

 

“Scott.” Isaac frowned and fallowed. grabbing his arm.

 

Scott growled, eyes flashing yellow, turning on him. “Let go!” He snarled.

 

Isaac growled, eyes going red, letting the growl rumble in his chest.

 

almost instantly Scott calmed down, looking at the ground.

 

“Whats wrong?” Isaac asked, coming closer.

 

“Nothing...I don’t know.” He sighed. “Sorry.”

 

“What are you fighting your wolf over?” Isaac asked.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re fighting your wolf. What over?”

 

_you._

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Scott said.

 

“I noticed it at School too. You’re on edge and tense. At times your wolf comes out more; almost like its fighting for dominance.”

 

_I wants you._

 

Scott swallowed, looking away.

 

“Is it allison?” He asked.

 

“No.” Scott growled.

 

_It’s you._

 

“What ever it is. You can talk to me.” Isaac said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

 

Scott’s eyes flashed yellow and he slapped Isaac’s hand away. “Put some clothes on.” He snapped, walking to his room, slamming the door.

 

_Go back._

 

Scott shook his head, closing his eyes. “I am in control…” he whispered

 

_Go back!_

 

Scott growled, punching the wall.

 

Isaac opened the door, coming in, in a pair of lacey pink panties.

 

Scott looked at his, his eyes going wide. “What the. Isaac, what the hell do you have on!?”

 

“Clothes.” Isaac said, crossing his arms. “Now. Talk to me.”

 

 _Mate._ _Hes our mate._

 

Scott whined, shaking his head, backing away. “I- I’d rather have you naked. that… its…”

 

_Hot._

 

He groaned, silently cursing his wolf and his cock for how turned on he suddenly is.

 

The alpha sniffed the air and came closer, the look on his face similar to a hunter about to strike.

 

“Is this what you’ve been fighting with your wolf about?” He asked.

 

“No.” He said, shaking his head.

 

_Yes._

 

Isaac growled lowly, pushing Scott down on the bed. “I don’t have to be a wolf to know you’re lying.”

 

“Isaac…”

 

“I’ve been fighting with my wolf too.” He said, trailing a finger along Scott’s jaw.

 

“You have?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” He nodded. “It wants to claim you as mine. Make you my mate.” He said

 

_Mate._

 

Scott shivered and closed his eyes. “Mine too.” He whispered.

 

“Don’t fight it.” Isaac said, kissing him roughly. He didn’t mean for it to be rough, he wolf started to take over, his mate finally so close.

 

Scott whimpered, wrapping his arms around him, closing his eyes.

 

Isaac groaned, running a hand under Scott’s shirt, feeling over his skin. His wolf let out a soft growl as he pulled back. “Get undressed before I do it for you.” He said.

 

Scott panted and stripped, his hard cock resting against his hips.

 

Isaac leaned in, kissing him again and moaning, moving to take his panties off.

 

“Wait, wait.” Scott said, stopping him. “M- maybe leave them on?”

 

“Like them?” asked.

 

_Yes._

 

“Yes.” Scott nodded. “So does my wolf.”

 

Isaac hummed, leaving them on for now and kissed him again, trailing kisses down his jaw and neck, nipping slightly.

 

_Claim us._

 

“Claim me.” Scott shivered.

 

“I will.” Isaac said, dragging his teeth over a nipple, lapping at it with his tongue. “Turn over.” Isaac demanded, pulling back. “Show me your ass.”

 

Scott groaned, rolling over, pushing his ass into the air.

 

Isaac grabbed his hips gently and moved closer, humming, sticking his tongue out, flattening it over the muscle. and hummed, sending out vibrations.

 

Scott gasped, grabbing at the bed. “F- fuck… What?” He asked, moaning again.

 

Isaac circled his tongue around his hole, teasing the outside. He added a hum every now and then to add to the feeling Scott was getting.

 

Scott groaned and moved a hand down toward himself.

 

Isaac growled and pulled back "Don’t you dare touch yourself," he said, hot breath, puffing over his wet hole.

 

Scott whined but put his hand back, not touching himself.

 

Isaac applied pressure gently and his tongue slipped in, the muscles around the rim relaxed. He groaned and covered the hole with his mouth, sucking and licking, flicking his tongue in and out.

 

Under him Scott was panting and gasping, pulling at the sheets. “Isaac, Ha!” He gasped, arching. “Please, please I’m going too…”

 

Isaac pulled off, smiling and kissed one of his cheeks, nipping it softly.

 

“Like me eating you out?”

 

“Yes.” Scott panted.

 

“Eating you out in my panties.” He hummed, running a hand up Scott’s back then back down. “Bet you want me to fuck you in them too.” He said.

 

Scott groaned, rolling his hips.

 

“Slutty little wolf.” He said.

 

Scott glanced back at him, face red and groaned. “Please alpha.”

 

_Claim us._

“How can I say no to that?” He asked, humming and flipped Scott over. “I want to see your face when I do it.”

 

Scott nodded, leaning up to kiss him, biting at his lips.

 

Isaac pulled his cock out, the panties resting under his balls and teased his mates hole with the tip, smirking at the whimper before pushing in, groaning.

 

Scott moaned, grabbing at Isaac, panting. “Fuck me, please.” He whined.

 

Isaac grabbed one of Scott’s legs, hooking it over his shoulder and start thrusting, setting a fast pace. His wolf was running out of patience. He wanted to claim and mark the boy as his and he wanted to do it soon.

 

Scott moaned, eyes closed. “Yes, fuck yeah, more.” He panted. “Fuck!” He shouted, feeling his prostate hit. He whined, rolling his hips.

 

“Liked that?” Isaac breathed.

 

“Again.” Scott pleaded.

 

Isaac kissed him, doing it again and again, knowing it would make his mate cum.

 

Scott wrapped his free leg around Isaac’s hip, encouraging him.

 

He could feel his knot growing, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer, Isaac broke the kiss and growled and bit down on Scott’s shoulder.

 

“Fuck!” Scott shouted in pain, pleasure and confusion. The bite sending him over the edge, making him cum.

 

Isaac panted, thrusting in until he came, pushing his knot inside as he came.

 

“Mate.” Scott groaned.

  
“Mate...Mine.” Isaac said, kissing him again.

 

_Good._


End file.
